The invention relates to a monitored proportional metering device comprising a pump of the type comprising a hydraulic motor and a set of means of detecting the operation of said pump. The invention also relates to a set of methods employing such a metering device for monitoring the metering pump.
It is known practice to check the operation of this type of pump. By way of example, document FR2965864 A1 describes a metering pump of the type comprising an intake nozzle equipped with a first intake valve communicating with a working chamber in which a piston can be moved in a reciprocating movement, intake being produced, with opening of the intake valve, when the piston is moving away from the nozzle, and delivery being produced, with closure of the first intake valve and expulsion of liquid through an outlet valve, when the piston is moving closer to the nozzle. This pump more particularly comprises, between the first intake valve and the working chamber, a device able to detect the variations in pressure in the nozzle, this device comprising on the one hand a duct connected to one end of the working chamber and equipped at its other end with the intake valve and, on the other hand, means sensitive to the pressure in the duct, mounted in the wall of the duct. From variations in pressure recorded by the device it is possible, through computerized processing of the data, to determine various operating parameters, such as to calculate the metering in real time, the time of use of the metering pump, the consumption of chemical product, and also the number of breakdowns.